Recently, consciousness of users regarding the fuel efficiency is increased. There is a tendency to prefer fuel-efficient driving. The fuel efficiency of a vehicle is typically expressed by a travel distance per unit amount of fuel consumption. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-236054 discloses a technique for displaying instantaneous fuel consumption and average fuel consumption in the form of bar graph as information regarding the fuel consumption.